Harry Jedusor, l'enfance (nouvelle version)
by Elsabricot
Summary: Quelle aurait été la vie d'Harry Potter s'il avait été le fils de Voldemort ? Reprise de la fanfiction de Ferz (ma grande soeur) "Harry Jedusor l'enfance" qui fut malheureusement abandonnée. (bouhouhou...) Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'une fin à cette histoire, alors quand ma soeur m'a proposé de la continuer...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à cette déesse qu'est Joanne Kaetlyn Rowling, et l'histoire (hormis les modifications que je lui ajoute) vient de ma soeur, Ferz, qui avait abandonné cette histoire et qui m'a proposé de la continuer. Alors pour commencer, et parce-que Ferz avait 16 ans lors de la publication de cette histoire et qu'elle était pleine de fautes, je remanie ce qu'elle a écrit.

Je ne suis pas contre les critiques constructives, et les reviews font toujours plaisir. Soyez indulgents, j'ai 14 ans et c'est ma première fiction. :) Désolée pour ce 'chapitre 1/prologue' pas très alléchant, avec le titre y'a pas vraiment de suspens. :')

Je préviens tout de suite, la personnalité de Voldemort risque d'être "légèrement" différente de celle qu'il a dans les livres, alors je sais que ce n'est pas très très probable qu'il agisse comme ça, mais c'est une décision, et non pas une incapacité à faire autrement. Merci.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir du siècle de l'avis de beaucoup de monde – amis comme ennemis – s'ennuyait. La réunion à laquelle il assistait durait depuis bientôt 2 heures et depuis le début, pas un seul de ses Mangemorts ne lui avait rapporté quoi que ce soit d'un tant soit peu intéressant. Ils n'avançaient pas et malgré les Doloris qu'il distribuait copieusement, le Maître persistait à être agacé. Habituellement, voir ses Mangemorts se tortiller de douleur à ses pieds le relaxait et calmait ses fureurs, mais aujourd'hui… Lucius venait de lui annoncer le nouvel échec de sa tentative d'infiltrer le département des mystères et cela avait rendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres fou de rage. En effet, ce département repoussait obstinément toute tentative d'infiltration, et faire parler les langues de plomb n'était pas de tout repos. Après que Malefoy se relève du dernier Doloris lancé par le Maître, Severus Rogue s'approcha et s'inclina.

Le Maitre était en colère et il avait bien peur que ses renseignements comme espion ne soient pas suffisants pour lui éviter le doloris. Malgré son visage impassible, un bon observateur aurait pu observer une légère tension dans ses bras et un tic à la mâchoire. Cela n'échappa pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Mangemort se mit à faire son rapport, expliquant que l'Ordre du Phoenix était, il ne savait comment, au courant de sa prochaine attaque… Voldemort retomba dans l'ennui quand il vit à quel point la tirade de Rogue était rébarbative. Au moment ou le Mangemort se tut, le Lord Noir s'apprêtant à lui lancer un Doloris, celui-ci remarqua une lueur d'hésitation traverser le regard de son espion et retint son geste.

« Maître… Je… J'ai entendu une conversation entre Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall qui m'a semblée assez anodine mais qui est étrange dans la mesure où le vieux fou avait prit énormément de dispositions pour ne pas être entendu… » Le mangemort parut hésiter.

« Eh bien, parle ! » s'exclama le Maitre, dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée.

« Il a dit, je cite : « On ne dirait vraiment pas que c'est l'enfant de Tom, le sort d'apparence a parfaitement fonctionné. Adrien ressemble à présent totalement à James, avec les yeux de Lily. Les époux Potter sont plus qu'heureux de l'avoir adopté et je suis sûr que dans un environnement sain, il deviendra un Mage BLANC. » Dumbledore s'est ensuite mis à parler de la nomination des préfets de l'an prochain. », ajouta le Mangemort.

Ce que venait de dire Rogue ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose… _Il _était donc vivant.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

Sarah de Maurate, une sang pur française, sortait de la salle de bain de Lord Voldemort, la mine mi-radieuse, mi-chamboulée. Le Lord Noir avec qui elle couchait depuis maintenant plus de 6 mois la regarda d'un air étonné.

« Euh… Il faut que nous parlions, dit la femme en se rapprochant de lui, je… Je suis enceinte. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était heureux qu'aucun Mangemort ne soit là pour voir sa mine déconfite. Cela aurait définitivement mis un terme à sa réputation. Il se reprit néanmoins quelques secondes plus tard – ou plutôt quelques minutes, il faut bien l'avouer – et s'approcha de Sarah.

« Hé bien, dit-il, je vais avoir un héritier ! »

Ce jour là, l'humeur du Lord fut presque joyeuse. Pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, un imprévu s'immisça dans son équation. Il y eut une attaque de L'ordre et Sarah fut faite prisonnière. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, le Mage Noir ne réussit pas à la délivrer et, sept mois plus tard, il découvrit son cadavre. Il ne put que penser que l'Ordre avait tué son enfant en même temps que sa compagne. Cela le rendit fou de rage pendant au moins plusieurs mois, et il jura de les venger.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

><p>Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que l'enfant put être encore vivant.<p>

Pourtant, la preuve était là et il en éprouva une joie sincère et profonde.

« Eh bien, Severus, tu viens de t'éviter le doloris » Siffla Lord Voldemort.

Et voilà. Il ne restait plus qu'à récupérer l'enfant. Son enfant. Son fils. Son héritier.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? La suite incessamment sous-peu. :))<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à cette déesse qu'est Joanne Kaetlyn Rowling, et l'histoire (hormis les modifications que je lui ajoute) vient de ma soeur, Ferz, qui avait abandonné cette histoire et qui m'a proposé de la continuer.

Je ne suis pas contre les critiques constructives, et les reviews font toujours plaisir. :)

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2<p>

Le Lord Noir passa la semaine qui suivit à travailler sur la récupération de son fils, mais les Potter étaient sous Fidélitas. Il se souvint néanmoins que l'un de ses sous-fifres avait des liens avec cette famille. À la fin d'une réunion, il demanda :

« Queudver ! Qui est le gardien du secret des Potter ? »

« C'est Sirius Black, maître. »

« Un Black… De ta famille Bellatrix ? »

« C'est mon cousin, maître, un traitre à son sang et un amoureux des moldus. » répondit-elle d'un ton plus que dégouté.

« Queudver, je veux que tu deviennes le gardien des Potter. Avery, trouve un moyen de lancer un imperium à ce Black pour qu'il le propose lui-même. Tu trouveras bien une raison. »

« Tu vas dire à James Potter que tu n'es pas un bon gardien parce-que c'est trop flagrant que c'est toi. Tout le monde le sait et tu as peur que quelqu'un ne réussisse à te faire parler. Tu vas lui faire remarquer que personne ne soupçonnerait Queudver et qu'il est donc tout désigné pour te remplacer. Et ensuite tu vas faire croire que c'est toi qui as eu cette idée et oublier que tu m'as parlé. » dit Avery.

« Oui » dit Sirius.

Trois semaines plus tard, Queudver s'exclamait :

« Maître ! Les Potter m'ont fait gardien du secret. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était agréablement surpris. Même s'il ne pouvait supporter ce sale rat puant et servile, il devait bien avouer qu'il faisait bien son travail…

« Bien ! Maintenant, où habitent-ils ? »

« À Godric's Hollow. »

« Mangemorts ! Ce soir, j'ai une visite à faire ! » Tous les mangemorts acclamèrent leur seigneur. Le Lord Noir se leva et fit signe à ses sous-fifres de sortir. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin une chance de récupérer son enfant, mais… Il ne savait pas que faire après. En effet, comment élever un enfant dans un château emplit de mangemorts ? Il avait longuement réfléchit avant de conclure que la meilleure solution était de confier sa garde à l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs.

« Lucius, reste. » Quand tous les mangemorts furent sortis, le Mage Noir ajouta : « Narcissa et toi avez un enfant, je me trompe ? »

« Non Monseigneur, vous avez raison, Drago a tout juste un an. » Répondit le mangemort, ne sachant par où son maître voulait en venir.

_Mon fils doit avoir cet âge là lui aussi_, pensa le Lord Noir.

« Crois tu que ta femme serait capable d'élever un deuxième enfant du même âge ? »

La question souffla le grand Lucius Malefoy qui fut pris d'une sévère curiosité, mais il garda ses questions pour lui. Il avait envie de connaître la raison de cette question, mais plus envie encore de ne pas se prendre de Doloris. Un deuxième enfant ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête du Lord Noir ? Préférant survivre, Lucius ne posa pas ces questions, se contentant de répondre sagement : « Je crois qu'elle en serait capable, mais il faudrait que je le lui demande. »

« Bien. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda son serviteur dans les yeux. « Lucius, j'ai un fils. »

Le mangemort était abasourdi. UN FILS ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? NOOOON ! Impossible ! Pourtant, le maître n'était pas du genre à plaisanter… Lucius leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Voldemort, ce qui lui confirma la véracité de l'information.

« J'ai besoin que toi et Narcissa vous occupiez de son éducation Lucius. Je préviendrai ta femme. Vous déménagez tous les trois dans ce manoir à partir de maintenant. » ajouta le lord.

Lucius s'inclina puis sortit. Il n'était pas en très bon état, s'étant pris plusieurs doloris d'affilé. Il rentra dans son manoir, prit une douche puis se rendit au ministère accomplir une mission pour son maître.

Voldemort avait décidé de partir seul récupérer son fils, seuls ses plus fidèles sujets devaient être mis au courant de son existence. De plus, et il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de faire cela seul.

Le seigneur de des Ténèbres s'apprêtait à entrer dans la maison des Potter. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans un corridor, d'où il pût entendre un cri de rage raisonner du haut des escaliers.  
>« Saleté de gamin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de gueuler dès que je le prends dans mes bras ? Rahh il m'énerve ! » dit une voix d'homme.<br>« Mon chéri moi non plus je n'aime pas ce sale gosse, ce fils de mangemort, mais cette mission nous a été donnée par l'ordre et nous l'avons acceptée. De toute façon on ne sait même pas qui est son père alors... » lui répondit doucement une voix féminine.  
>« Oui oui, je sais... Mais il n'empêche qu'il me tape sur les nerfs ! » rétorqua brusquement l'homme.<br>En entendant cet échange le mage noir n'en pût plus. Il pénétra dans la pièce ou "discutaient" les deux adultes et lança un Avada a James qui ne pût l'éviter, il mourut sur le coup. En le voyant, Lily cria et tenta de fuir mais un autre sort de Voldemort la stoppa dans son élan. Elle mourut avant d'avoir touché le sol. Sans un regard pour les cadavres encore chauds de ses victimes, le mage noir entendit des gazouillements et se retourna vivement. Il appercut un berceau posé dans un coin, comme pour pouvoir oublier sa présence. Le seigneur de des Ténèbres s'en approcha et attrapa le bébé riant dans ses bras.  
>Alors que tout être sensé et doué d'une quelconque conscience s'en serait écarte, l'enfant se rapprocha du lord et, lorsque ce dernier tenta de le reposer, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces a l'homme qu'il avait reconnu comme son véritable père, comme si sa vie en dépendait.<p>

* * *

><p>POV Voldemort<p>

Cet enfant n'était pas comme les autres bébés qu'il avait déjà vus. Il avait déjà aperçut le fils des Malefoy, mais celui-ci lui avait surtout inspiré du dégout. Comment Lucius pouvait il être attaché à cette chose dégoulinante de bave et de morve ? Cela le dépassait. Cet enfant au contraire semblait l'attirer comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. (hum hum) Il se demandait ce qui était différent entre cet enfant et les autres. Ne sachant reconnaitre l'amour paternel qu'il éprouvait déjà pour le petit, il se mît à étudier la magie de l'enfant. Peut-être que son attirance venait de là, pensait-il. Il trouva son aura tout autour du petit corps mais aussi partout dans le reste de la pièce, envahissant tout l'espace disponible. Elle était argentée avec de magnifiques reflets noirs. Soudain il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu un libre dans lequel il était écrit noir sur blanc que les enfants ne possédaient pas d'aura avant leurs 3/4 ans. C'était chose impossible qu'il en possède déjà une aussi développée. Tentant de se souvenir avec précision de ce que disait la suite du livre, il se souvint d'un passage intéressant : le livre disait en effet que plus le sorcier est puissant, plus son aura se développe tôt. Malgré cela, l'aura du petit ne pouvait pas être déjà aussi puissante, sauf si… Le livre disait aussi que si un sort de longue durée était lancé à l'enfant pendant ses 7 premiers jours, cela avait de fortes chances d'influer sur lui plus que prévu. Quel sort avait on pu lancer a son fils ? Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi ne s'en était il pas souvenu avant ? L'enfant était soumis a un sort d'apparence, comme Rogue l'avait dit. Le lord noir passa les 5 minutes suivantes à trouver le bon contresort. Les cheveux incoiffables du bébé se lissèrent et devinrent fin comme la soie puis ses yeux verts perdirent leur couleur et apparurent du même gris que les yeux de Sarah. C'était un gris pur avec quelques touches de bleu, presque transparent. Son visage s'affina un peu. L'enfant était adorable ! Hein ? Non ! Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais il ne penserait ce genre de chose ! Et pourtant...

Le seigneur des ténèbres, après avoir observe le petit corp blottit contre lui décida qu'il fallait donner un nouveau prénom a l'enfant. Adrien, comme l'avaient nommé les Potter, n'était en effet pas très crédible... peut être que Sarah avait eu une idée...

Le lord réfléchit quelques instants puis s'exclama :

« Nomenapare. » Ce sort permettait de savoir quel était le premier nom qu'une personne avait porté. Et de toute évidence, le premier nom porté était celui que sa mère lui avait donne en le voyant pour la première fois. Au dessus de l'enfant apparut en lettres argentées un prénom :« Harry ».  
>Ainsi, Sarah avait choisit le nom de son propre père. Avec émotion, le lord noir regarda son fils, Harry Salazard Voldemort.<p>

* * *

><p>Pov personne<p>

Le seigneur des ténèbres transplana avec le bébé dans les bras. Il arriva dans ses propres appartements et déposa Harry au milieu du lit, entre deux coussins. Il envoya ensuite un elfe de maison chercher Narcissa Malefoy puis s'assit et attendit quelle arrive. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, on frappa a la porte et, une fois autorisée à le faire, Narcissa entra.

«-Vous m'avez faite demander, Maître ?  
>-tu as un fils, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit avoir un an.<br>-Euh, oui. » dit Narcissa un peu perdue. Son fils était un peu jeune  
>pour devenir un mangemort, non ?<br>«-J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi. Je veux que tu élèves mon fils, Harry.  
>-Vôtre... Vôtre... » Narcissa bégayait.<p>

«-Vous avez un fils, Maitre ?  
>« -Oui. Ah, toi, Lucius et votre fils venez habiter dans mon manoir a partir d'aujourd'hui, Lucius est déjà au courant. » Voldemort se pencha ensuite sur son lit et attrapa Harry. Il le mît dans les bras de sa mangemorte puis lui fit signe de sortir.<p>

Le Maitre était vraiment étrange ces temps ci ! Pensa Narcissa en sortant. En plus, l'enfant qu'elle portait dans ses bras semblait avoir un peu moins d'un an. Ou était-il donc avant ? Elle croisa Lucius qui rentrait de sa mission, et lui demanda où se trouvaient leurs appartements. Elle parcourut les deux étages qui les séparaients de ceux du Maitre et y entra. Elle installa l'enfant dans la chambre de son fils. Elle prit une décision. Elle l'élèverait comme son propre enfant.

Un mois après cet épisode, le seigneur des ténèbres s'empara du ministère et commença la chasse à l'ordre du Phoenix. Les têtes des membres étaient mises à prix et tous les jours, les mangemorts devenaient plus nombreux. Le lord noir avait des troupes infiltrées dans la République Française magique et, rapidement, le président français tomba sous sa coupe. Il lui jura publiquement allégeance un an plus tard. Après un difficile duel contre le chef de file des mages noirs de l'ancien URSS (qui était encore chez les sorciers une entité unique appelée Union des Républiques Sorcières Soviétiques). Il le remplaça à la tête de ses troupes et devint donc seigneur officiel d'Angleterre, de France, et d'URSS. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne gouverne toute l'Europe.

Harry avait 3 ans. Malgré tout son travail, le mage s'arrangeait toujours pour voir ,son fils au moins une heure par jour. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et Voldemort était fier de son fils. Il tenait encore son existence secrète par peur de ce que des traitres pourraient lui faire. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé, Harry et son père s'étaient rapprochés. L'enfant raffolait du mage noir, qui tentait de rester distant tout en passant de plus en plus de temps avec son fils. Voldemort adorait littéralement son fils.

Harry était d'un tempérament calme et était très intelligent, il avait une soif de connaissance intarissable. Lui et le fils Malefoy avaient des caractères totalement différents mais s'entendaient plutôt bien. Harry n'était pas jaloux de Draco malgré qu'il soit le seul des 2 à avoir le droit de sortir de l'aile qui avait été accordée aux Malefoy.

* * *

><p>POV Harry<p>

Je suis dans ma chambre. Je m'ennuie. J'ai rien à faire et Drago est sortit. Je suis entrain de lire un livre sur les plantes magiques. Mais je lai déjà lu 2 fois et le connais presque par cœur. Devant moi, très haut il y a une balle verte toute petite. Je tends la main et la balle tombe de la cheminée pour arriver dans ma main. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Peut être que ce n'est pas une coïncidence... Je lance la balle à travers la pièce puis retend la main. Je veux que la balle s'approche de moi. D'abord doucement, la balle accélère puis atterrit dans ma main. Sans la lancer, j'imagine la balle s'éloignant de moi et tout de suite, cela arrive. Puis je la regarde et l'imagine entrain de faire des tours autour de moi et elle s'accomplit. C'est amusant. Je me mets à rire alors que la balle accélère. Dès que ça ne m'amuse plus, j'arête la balle qui tombe par terre. Je regarde autour de moi et aperçoit une lampe de table que je fais léviter sans problème. Je la fait se reposer sur la table et essaie avec de plus gros objets. Je soulève la table puis l'armoire qui se met a tourner sur elle même. J'en rigole et la replace à sa place. Je me sens fatigué. Je monte sur le canapé et ferme les yeux.

* * *

><p>Pov personne<p>

Narcissa était allée au chemin de traverse acheter quelques jouets pour Harry et Drago. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouva un mot de son mari. Il était partit en mission pour le Maître et Drago était avec Theodore Nott. Elle alla voir dans la chambre d'Harry et sourit en le voyant dormir sur le canapé. Elle s'apprétait à ressortir quand elle remarqua non sans étonnement de choses assez étranges : l'armoire d'Harry avait son ouverture tournée vers le mur, la lampe normalement sur la table de  
>nuit était posée sur le bureau, et la balle avec laquelle Draco jouait le jour précédent et quelle avait confisquée et posée sur la cheminée était au sol. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait croire que c'était Harry qui avait mis la chambre dans cet état. C'était impossible pour un enfant de moins de 5 ans de faire de la magie instinctive. Comment ? Mais cet enfant était le fils du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps... Sûrement avait il hérité de plus que du simple physique de son père. Pourtant, une armoire à trois ans... Qu'est-ce que ce serait a dix ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle décida de questionner Harry sur ce qu'il s'était passe lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Elle remit tous les objets en place puis attendit patiemment. Une heure plus tard, l'enfant se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux et se leva.<br>Il la salua et alla s'assoir sur une chaise.  
>« Harry ? » demanda t elle.<br>« Cissy ? » Rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton, la faisant sourire.  
>« Je voudrais savoir si c'est toi qui as bougé l'armoire. »<br>L'enfant rougit et acquiesça lentement.  
>« Tu pourrais me le refaire ? »<br>Harry regarda son bureau qui se mit à léviter puis le fit s'approcher de lui. Narcissa était bouche bée. Il le faisait totalement consciemment et non pas sous l'effet d'une émotion. Harry était le digne héritier de son père.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, personnellement je trouve que l'histoire avance un peu trop vite, mais je ne voyais pas comment arranger ça et puis la suite est écrite et ce n'est pas cette partie là de l'enfance d'Harry que je veux détailler. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. :) La suite bientôt. o


End file.
